3 am
by Playful Light
Summary: Inspired by "Someone to watch over me". What did 7 really hear that night?


She was the most beautiful sight when she slept.

Tom Paris laid beside B'Elanna in her quarters, the chronometer on the desk reading 3am. He had found himself staring at her, watching her as she dreamed. She was beautiful whether she was awake, asleep or in any mood, but when she was sleeping, she looked so peaceful. In this state, nothing bothered her, no warp core to worry about, no aliens trying to take Voyager, just the sweet release of unconsciousness.

He enjoyed seeing her like this. He moved his hand to gently touch her temple, her cheek. In her sleep, she moaned softly. Not wanting to wake her, he pulled his hand away and slowly slid his body from the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed, still naked from their lovemaking hours earlier, he gazed at her nude form nestled in the sheets. A wistful smile crossed his lips. What did he ever do to deserve such an angel?

Tom walked into the bathroom. As he pulled out the sink, the water turned on, as did the lights. He dipped his hands into the cool water, raising a handful of water to splash onto his face. As the water ran down his face, he noticed the mark on his right cheek. He ran his fingers along the outline of the bite mark. Tom took great pleasure in the fact that she felt the need to bite him. A Klingon custom that indicates the desire to mate and warn off any potential suitors. After she fought so long and hard against her Klingon heritage, she willingly took part in such a…primal custom.

"Did I hurt you?"

Tom glanced up in the mirror, the reflection of B'Elanna smiling back at him from the doorway. She was still naked, her arms crossed across her chest as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Nope. Just admiring your handiwork."

B'Elanna pushed her weight off of the doorframe with a smirk on her face. She came up behind him, placing her left hand between his shoulder blades and letting it slide down his spine. When it reached the base, B'Elanna slipped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his back.

"Well, good morning."

Tom turned around in her embrace. His hands slid across her shoulder blades as he pulled her into him.

"Actually, I was hoping this morning would get a little better."

Before Tom could respond, B'Elanna tilted her face up, her mouth gently sucking on the skin of his neck.

"Ahhh…I think this morning will get much better." As one of Tom's hands continued its slow caress across her back, his other hand rested on the side of her body, his thumb lightly traveling along the point where her breasts pressed against his chest. B'Elanna's fingers tangled themselves in the blonde hair of Tom's chest as her roaming lips found his. As their tongues swept across each other, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. She felt the need for him tighten in her stomach. She had no idea how he aroused her without even trying; thought, from the pressure she felt against her stomach, it was obvious how much she aroused him.

Tom cried out as she suddenly pushed him up against the sink, causing the sink to retract back into the wall and Tom's head to connect with the mirror. B'Elanna attacked his mouth with hers, her nails creating thin red marks across his chest.

Tom's heart jumped in his chest. She was in a Klingon mood apparently. Well, if she wanted to play rough, he could play along.

A growl issued from the back of his throat as Tom shoved B'Elanna against the far wall of the bathroom, trapping her body against it with his own. His hands grabbed her wrists as she made to push him, trapping them against her sides. His mouth claimed the flesh of her throat as she squirmed beneath him.

B'Elanna withered against Tom as his roaming mouth found her right nipple. Sucking gently, he captured it with his teeth, nipping gently till her groans became harsh. She struggled to throw off his hands, desperate to touch him. Robbed of the use of her hands, she lifted her leg to rub it against him, her crotch pressing against his left thigh. He moaned as he felt her wetness against him. He needed her now.

Tom made a move to pick her up, to take her into the bedroom, but she resisted. "No…here. Now."

She emphasized her words by grasping his erection. A small smile crossed his lips as he kissed her.

"Yes ma'am." He barely whispered his response.

Her hands wove themselves around his neck as he kissed her. With Tom's gentle urging hands on her bottom, she raised her legs to wrap around his waist.

He couldn't help but growl in her ear as he felt her center slide across his. She was teasing him, and he knew it. He retaliated by firmly planting his teeth into the flesh above her breast, drawing blood into his mouth. She howled as she grabbed his shaft, enveloping him inside of her with a quick thrust of her hips.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He supported her weight by holding her hands against the wall as his pelvis started to develop a slow rhythm. His mouth covered hers as his pace increased. Her moans became louder, turning into shouts, goading him on.

"Yesss….Tom!"

He pulled back until he was almost free of her but quickly surged forward to bury himself to the hilt. The sensation made them gasp in unison. Tom's pace became faster as his thrusts became sharper. With each surge forward, B'Elanna's lower back slammed against the wall, resounding with a soft echo through the rest of the walls in her quarters. Her growls and moans only serve to encourage him. He was fast approaching the edge.

B'Elanna was approaching the edge of her own release. She screamed his name as he bit into the flesh of her neck, and felt wave after wave hit her as she climaxed.

Tom felt her muscles contract around him. As his name left her lips, he lost himself in her. His seed ejected into her as his own waves of pleasure hit him with force. "B'Elanna!"

In the aftermath, Tom slumped against her, pressing her into the wall. She took his weight easily, panting in exhaustion. She felt his tongue run across the teeth marks on her neck, her chest. They laid in each other's arms, both too tired to move away from the wall.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're exhausted." Tom breathed into her ear.

"You're not too bad yourself." B'Elanna smirked. She nuzzled her face in his neck.

Still joined, Tom took hold of her, supporting all of her weight as he stepped away from the wall. He carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He laid down behind her, placing his arms possessively around her.

She signed as his lips brushed the back of her neck in a kind of 'good night' kiss.

"Sweet dreams."

"I don't need to while my dream woman is laying in my arms."

"Pretty smooth Flyboy."

"Thank you. I thought so too."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, a smile on both of their faces.

I wrote this awhile ago but still thought it meaningful. I don't own Star Trek, I wish i did. Most of the recent books wouldn't have happened then :'(


End file.
